Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic
Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic is an 2009 animated film of the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise and based onto the original hit TV anime series Sonic X (2003-2006), the sequel from Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix and Sonic X: The Shadow Snow into the ''Sonic X'' film series. The film was created and announced on November 26, 2008 by Sonic Team, having another story, and effects shared from Sonic Unleashed. Production has began on May 8, 2009. The movie was directed and produced by Dana McFarland, as of written by Michael Haigney and Ted Lewis. The movies features Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega and Dr. Eggman as the heroes to protect the world from the return of Raven Radix, as he puts a curse of Sonic the Hedgehog. This film marks the final appearance of the main villain from two previous films; Raven Radix, as Cream the Rabbit, Cosmo and Big the Cat does not appear into this film, and the first appearances of Raven Radix's army. Released from 20th Century Fox, Sega and Sonic Team, the movie is originally set to release worldwide in theaters on June 4, 2010, but moved up to October 2, 2009 instead, because of the film is completed in production. Although the following film, Sonic X: Return to Soleanna is released on that date, also deciding to pick which release date the film is set to be released to. It brought a critical success and a huge sucess at the box office making the biggest opening day for an animated feature and the biggest for the month and also third biggest on opening weekend for an animated movie in history. The movie became so far as the top 5 of the highest-grossing film worldwide of the year, with $829 million worldwide. Plot With Raven Radix reborn, his army is unleashed and attacked Station Square and stealing the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, breaking them into pieces, sneaking from Angel Island, as it begins to fall. Meanwhile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega got a mission to get back the missing Chaos Emeralds from the museum after that attack. Sonic the Hedgehog buys him a Chili Dog, until Raven Radix is planning to put a curse on him. Raven's two army put a curse of the power from Chaos on his chili dog. Knuckles' Master Emerald is missing and broken into pieces, and is preparing to search for the pieces. Before, Sonic begins to search for the stolen Chaos, and after he eat a cursed Chili Dog and begins to faint. While he woke up, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles spot Raven as they followed him, and heard that Raven has put a curse on Sonic onto his Chili Dog, which will make him turn into a monster by nightfall, leaving Sonic suspicious. Meanwhile, at sunset, Sonic begins to battle with Raven, but while the sun is down, Sonic became weak, and is approximately turned into a "Werehog", which he became out of Control, capturing Amy Rose as she and Sonic were later rescued by Tails and Knuckles. Sonic later turned back to normal after sunrise. Meanwhile, Shadow, Rouge and Omega follows Raven to the future and Doctor Eggman also following him and with Shadow, Rouge and Omega. In the future, the three and Raven arrived, and Eggman as well. Back in Station Square, Knuckles continues to search for the pieces of the Master Emerald, and Raven Radix has stolen them, switching time and also Tails with a fake Chaos Emerald. Shadow, Rouge, Omega and Eggman remain trapped, until Eggman spot a Chaos Emerald that Raven has forgotten. He gave it to Shadow to use Chaos Control to break free from will be returning back to Station Square, until, Shadow is attacked by Raven Radix, after finding he missed one more Chaos Emerald. Shadow and Raven battles, but Raven is too strong to be defeated, and grabbing a Chaos Emerald and Shadow gets trapped into the future. Meanwhile, Rouge spots Shadow missing, the only thing she can travel in time to rescue Shadow is to have a Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile, the nightfall is transforms again. Tails gave Rouge a fake Chaos Emerald to let her to travel to the future and rescue Shadow. Later, Raven is planning onto kill Sonic's soul and letting him to be stay as a Werehog forever. Amy goes along with them trying to rescue Sonic, as she disappears, as Raven throws her to the future, along with Shadow. Raven has frozen time and to stay the sky as nighttime as well. After Rouge rescues Shadow and Amy, the gang decides to give up, fearing that it'll be the end of Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy is the only one that she'll never give up on Sonic, as she starts to take a fake Chaos Emerald from Rouge and following Sonic to rescue him herself. The team will have to stop Amy, before she gets hurt. Meanwhile, Raven will destroy Sonic's soul. Amy later goes after Sonic to stop and rescue from killing himself. As the gang arrived, Raven transform at a super transformation, and Sonic has broke a spell and turned back to normal. He and Shadow used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform. Raven is too powerful. Sonic and Shadow will defeat Raven once and for all, is thinking that they can destroy his souls. They went strong with sprit and heading near the volcano as they kicks him and fell into the lava and Raven's souls dies, and the faint of the world is saved. After the battle, The pieces of the Master Emeralds were now restored for Knuckles and Shadow and Rouge gave their first kiss. Sonic has a crush on Amy peeks a kiss and runs away in speed, along with Tails flies away in his Tornado 2. However, Raven Radix's army decided to continue taking over the world. Production Development With the success of Sonic Unleashed, director of the Sonic X movies, Dana McFarland has played that game on his PlayStation 3 and thought of it that he can use the character of Wearwolf to go out of control, and trying to take over the townspeople of Station Square. He originally plans on letting Chip to appear into the film, but decided to let him out. Meanwhile, McFarland describes Sonic the Werehog as an out of control beast, and also describes for making the new Sonic X movie about Raven Radix's return from the undead, with his first army helping him taking over, and puts Sonic on a mission to help him taking the world down is to do it with curse. After completing Sonic X: The Shadow Snow and finished series finale of Sonic X, The production of Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, has been announced on November 26, 2008, in Voicing Studio and filming of Japanese dubbed beginning thinking to have some aninations from Sonic Unleashed. Director and score writer, Dana McFarland will return as the director of the film. From Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Team want to make another Sonic film that starts having a return of evil and Sonic's wearwolf curse has returned. The producers creates jobs that Rouge's breast was 3 inches wide and Amy's hammer was 2 inches tall, which has not drawn for the film. The writer was to be announced by Joe Edkin that he tries to become the writer. Edkin would be glad that he would make an animated movie. McFarland makes for a United States dubbed for voice actors in English. Joe Edkin begins as film's producer comic of the film. Cinematography portrayed Norman J. Grossfield as he does a production from Sonic X's production. Dana McFarland returns his job to be as the director of the film from 20th Century Fox after the first film. Voicing of the film was set to filmed in the Studio of animation stud when by year gave gross $90 million budgets, which animation location was shoot in Mario's world and Station Square. Filming Animation begins no May 8, 2009 with the Sitch of Raven Radix undead and cursing Sonic, which finding someone to rule the world. The crew has drawn a new character, The Shadow Snow, much powerful creature that was covered start put a spell onto Sonic. The next animation starts drawing Sonic has returned. Next adding with other friends: Tails and Knuckles which they were in their regular clothes. There are couple of scenes of Sonic being transformed into Sonic the Werehog, which they plan that character to become out of control, rather than becoming harmless, like it was used from Sonic Unleashed. The volcano scene was filmed for the movie, of Amy beginning to rescue Sonic. There are also a scene which they was a kissing scene between Shadow and Rouge, for the first time. Other scenes drawing for the movie is the future, not met to be seen like 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog, but the future of Station Square, which was a disaster of Raven ruled the world, who Raven trapped Shadow, Rouge, Omega and Eggman, there, till Tails, Knuckles and Amy starts to rescue them and Sonic, and get the chaos emeralds to be able to stop Raven Radix and take over the world. There is also a scene drawing of one of Raven Radix's army puts a curse on Sonic the Hedgehog on his chili dog. Cast *Jason Griffith as two characters: :*Sonic the Hedgehog, The main protagonist of the series. Sonic is a male hedgehog with blue fur. His primary ability is super speed; in fact, Sonic is capable of running faster than the speed of sound, and able to move faster than any sort of opponent. :*Shadow the Hedgehog, A black hedgehog created by Gerald Robotnik with use of DNA from Black Doom. He almost died saving the world, and after falling from space he was found in a capsule by Rouge in one of Eggman's bases. He is now an agent working for G.U.N. *Amy Palant as Miles Prower, Sonic's best friend who is a young fox with two tails hence his nickname, which he can twirl like helicopter blades to fly. Tails is also incredibly talented with technology and robots; his skill equals that of Dr. Eggman's. *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna, A hotheaded echidna with red fur, he is the strongest character in the series, capable of breaking anything with his fists. He is the guardian of the Master Emerald, and also a friendly rival to Sonic. *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose, A female hedgehog with pink fur, Amy is in extreme love with Sonic and is often chasing him. *Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat, A secret agent working for G.U.N., and jewel thief in her spare time. *Madeleine Blaustein as the President, The president of the United Federation, who lives in the White House in Central City. *Bella Hudson as Secretary, a assistant to the President. *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman, The main antagonist of the series, also known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik. A mad scientist who is constantly trying to take over the world. He specializes in robotics and advanced technology. *David Wills as Raven Radix, powerful and strong creature, who is going after to kill Sonic. The film were usually confirming that Chaotix, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy going to appear also into the film, but it was made for that "it would be happy to make them appearing, but this wouldn't be having more plot over them." However, Chaotox appeared in a small appearances where the watch Raven Radix on screen. Big the Cat is going to be appearing into the film, but Sega decides the character to drop for the film comparing they want him into the movie, but want to get a special appearance. Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao are not appearing into the film as bigger characters, but they only appear as cameo both seen in a airport watching Raven Radix on the screen, as well as Big the Cat also watching Raven Radix on screen. Marketing Promotion A teaser trailer for the film was released on July 17, 2009 on an official website along with it's official poster released. A soundtrack was released on September 29, 2009. A first clip for the movie was relased on July 30, 2009, included a scene with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy on Angel Island as Sonic ate a Chili Dog, with a curse strikes, as the sun goes down, and moonlight comes up, turns into a werehog. More of the posters for Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic were released on August 5, with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge and Eggman. As of August 9, 2009, the film has announced a PG rating by the Motion Picture Rating System for action sequence and violence. A new trailer was released on September 11, 2009. Another clip for the movie on September 18, 2009, about Shadow and Rouge walking in the city and find attack of Raven Radix's army attack the city, and Tails, Knuckles and Amy appear and find announcement of Raven Radix ruling the world. Four of the clips about action and adventure for Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic were released on September 11, 2009 all together. The premiere for the Movie held in Los Angeles on September 23, 2009. Release Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic is released into cinemas in United States and Canada on October 2, 2009, and including a international release for Australia and United Kingdom on September 30, 2009, and October 3, 2009 in Japan. It will also be released from other countries in for this year and 2010. It is originally going to release on May 2010, but was pushed back a month to June 4. 12 more months before the film was out, the date has been moved forward from 2010 to 2009 to release on November 6, 2009, because of moving a release date to November will be better than releasing in June of "Celebrating a Labor Day Weekend Success". On September 18, 2009, Fox decided to move the release date again to October 2, 2009, where it will now celebrate "box office for a Halloween Weekend", and letting from another film A Christmas Carol to do it's work at the box office success. This almost as close as the film is about to release. Animation of the movie begins on May 8, 2009, and completes for the first two hours, and the film is now on a 9-month production, set of 9 months of the film in production at works. Home Video The movie was released on DVD including Blue Ray and Digital Copy (1 disk and 2 disk). It will be including a special sneak peek for the next movie Sonic X: Return to Soleanna. The release date is on February 16, 2010. It sold 4.5 million copies unit at #1, $105,159,915 sold with a total of 7.7 million copies unit sold as of April of 2010. Reaction Critical reception As of October 1, 2009, the critics for Sonic X: The Shadow Snow positive rated for 88% when rated on Rotten Tomatoes between 100 reviewers. The viewer bad show of grade B-, as possibly reaches to be calling it "Best" and "Famous", the most outrangous animated film of the year. Rumors and fans calls the movie "Great", when they said that this would be "The Best Animated Movie of the Year" and "The Best Sonic the Hedgehog Movie Yet". Entertainment Weekly praised: "Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic has action and even some of adventure and fighting. Sonic the Hedgehog is going on being greater than ever we saw him running with more speed, more thrills and has a girlfriend and also was attack from evil". Blogcritics praised "talking about action, the movie is a very huge hit, action pack, thrills and other things that is very interesting. The movie can let one of their fans to see it and they'll never get disappointed for their favorite video game character getting action and excitement." The film played in 4,125 theaters, holding the record as the widest release for a film released from 20th Century Fox, as well as the second widest release for an animated film behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_2 Shrek 2], which that film played in 4,163 theaters. It is also the 13th widest film of all-time, and the first Sonic X film to release in more than 4,000 theaters. Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix played in 3,657 theaters while Sonic X: The Shadow Snow played in 3,598 theaters, which is the lowest number of theaters into the franchise. Also, the film beats [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Dawn_of_the_Dinosaurs Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs's] record for widest release for a 20th Century Fox animated film. Box office The film grossed $5 million from it's midnight premiere in 2,000 theaters, the biggest debut in midnight premiering for an animated movie, till it was later broken by following film ($11 million) in 2010, thanks to it's release in at least 3,000 theaters. It than grossed $38.9 million from 4,125 theaters for its opening day, becoming the biggest opening day for an animated movie ever beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_the_Third Shrek the Third] ($38.1 million) back in 2007. However, in 2010, just eight months after it's release, the following film ($40.4 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_3 Toy Story 3] ($41.3 million), both has outtake it, on June 4 and June 18. The movie than opened $77.8 million on it's opening weekend at #1, marking 2009's fifth biggest opening for a movie. This is also the fifth biggest opening for an animated feature ever behind Shrek the Third ($121 million), Toy Story 3 ($110 million), Shrek 2 ($108 million) and the following film ($105 million). However, it also became the biggest opening for an animeted movie of 2009, defeating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Up_(2009_film) Up] ($63 million) and was the biggest for a movie franchise, until the following film take over it. On it's second weekend the film fell 50.4% on it's second weekend making in $32.5 million at #2 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Couples_Retreat Couples Retreat] ($34 million), for a total of $115 million in two weeks. At the UK box office, it opened at #1 with £18 million, becoming the biggest opening for an 2009 animated and the second biggest opening of 2009 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Half-Blood_Prince_(film) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince]. It grossed a total of £55 million ($26 million) making it the highest-grossing animated movie in the UK of 2009, and sixth highest of that year. On February 4, 2010, the film ended it's run in theaters with a final total of $231,674,929. The internatinal gross is at $598,000,000 overseas, for a total of $829,674,929 worldwide, making the current second highest-grossing film into the Sonic X movie franchise behind the following ($925 million). It's currently the 35th highset-grossing movie worldwide of all-time, and the fifth highest-grossing animated movie of all-time. This is also 2009's sixth highest-grossing film to date. Awards *'2010 Kids Choice Awards' - Favorite Animated Movie - Nominated *'2010 National Movie Awards' - Animated - Won *'2009 Teen Choice Awards' - Animated - Nominated *'36th Saturn Awards' - Best Animated Film - Nominated *'Visual Effects Society (VES) Awards' - Best Character Animation in an Animated Feature - Nominated Sequels On October 16, 2009, Sega wants a sequel for the movie, to make the franchise popular. That's where this time will be featuring characters from Mario game and a new villain. On November 6, 2009, the film has announced a title as Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, where is going to be about Sonic makes his return and see Elise once again, as her world is attack once again. re-production has started on October 16, 2009. Lacey Chabert, who plays Elise from the 2006 game Sonic the Hedgehog will reprise her role. It was released on June 4, 2010 worldwide, and will also be release in IMAX, making it the first film to date. Another sequel, Sonic X: The Black Knight is due on May 13, 2011, and the sixth and final Sonic X: The Final Chapter is due sometimes in 2012, which has since been canceled. The Black Knight was changed to The Final Stand to become the final installment instead. See also *''Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' *''Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic: Film Score'' References #^ a b Sonic X 3 Rises a PG rating. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. #^ Released on Sonic X: The Movie Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Masato Nakamura interview (flash). Sonic Central. Retrieved on 2006-02-07. (1994) Sega Video Game Illustrations. Nippon Shuppan Hanbai (Deutschland) GmbH of Sonic X: The Movie or Curse of Raven Radix. ISBN 3-910052-50-9. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 # ^ NOT coming in Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ a b c Babylon Rogues NOT coming in Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ Blaze the Cat NOT coming in Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ Silver the Hedgehog NOT coming in Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ a b c d Mario characters NOT coming in Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ Big the Cat dropped from Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ a b c Sonic Team. Sonic's official character profile. Sega of Japan. Retrieved on 2006-04-12. #^ His age is given as 15 in Sega Japan's 1 Sonic profile and other recent sources such as the English language instruction manual for Sonic Heroes. Older products such as Sonic Jam and certain issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic previously stated that he is 16 years old. Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Kent, Steven. "Chapter 23", The Ultimate History of Video Games: The Story Behind the Craze that Touched our Lives and Changed the World. Roseville, California: Prima Publishing, 428. ISBN 0-7615-3643-4. “the "t" in Sonic the Hedgehog is capitalized. Sega marketing wizard Al Nilsen had the "the" registered as Sonic's middle name.” #^ a b c Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ a b c d e f "Sonic Channel". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 7” #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 8” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b c Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 9” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Mary Garnet Story (translated from the Japanese original). Retrieved on 2006-03-14. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Note that Sonic is not the central character in certain games, such as Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles Chaotix, Tails Adventures and Tails' Skypatrol, where Shadow the Hedgehog, the Chaotix and Miles "Tails" Prower were the central characters, respectively. #^ Released of Japanese Dub after English Voice Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ First Sonic X: The Shadow Snow trailer released. Sonic the Hegehog official website. Retrieved on 30 July 2009. #^ First Clip from Sonic X: The Shadow Snow released. Sonic the Hedgehog official website. Retrieved on 30 July 2009. #^ More posters for Sonic X: The Shadow Snow Released!. Retrieved on 5 August 2009. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 9 August 2009. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 11 September 2009. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. # ^ 20th Century Fox Moved Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic to October. Retrieved on 25 September 2009. # ^ Veterans' Day Weekend of Sonic X issue. Retrieved on 25 September 2009. # ^ Halloween Weekend of Sonic X issue. Retrieved on 25 September 2009. # ^ Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic (2009) at the Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on September 25, 2009. # ^ Sonic the Hedgehog spreads $38.9M Opening Day!. Wiki News. Retrieved on October 3, 2009. # ^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. External links * Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic at the Internet Movie Database * Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic at the Box Office Mojo